


In The Shadows

by Samunderthelights



Series: Vikings Short Stories [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hvitserk, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Don't copy to another site, Fucking, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Ubbe, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Ubbe gets upset when he finds out Hvitserk has been meeting up with someone for sex.
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: Vikings Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043841
Kudos: 38





	In The Shadows

Ubbe was meant to meet up with his younger brothers today, but Hvitserk hadn’t shown up at all, and by the time they were done waiting for him, Sigurd and Ivar had already started arguing. Ubbe couldn’t be bothered with it, not today, so he had left them to it, and he had left to go and look for Hvitserk. But so far he hasn’t been able to find him.

So he decides to return to their house, to wait for him there. When he gets there, he hears footsteps inside, and he steps inside, expecting to find Hvitserk there. But instead, he finds a young man he recognises all too well, standing by the bed, setting down a small bottle on the bedside table.

“What are you doing here?” Ubbe spits out, making the young man jump up. “I told you to stay away from my family!”

“I wasn’t…”

“Get out!”

“Your brother told me to meet him here,” the young man explains, but Ubbe doesn’t want to hear it. Not again. “He told me…”

“If you come near my brother again…,” Ubbe begins, but when Arne is about to sit down on the edge of the bed, something inside of him snaps. He grabs his arm, and he drags him up to his feet. “Out, now!”

“But my things!”

“Out!” Ubbe repeats, as he flings him out of the room, and slams the door shut behind him.

He pours himself a drink and sits down, trying to get rid of his anger. But when the door opens, he half expects to find Arne there, having come back for his things. So he turns around, but he finds Hvitserk there, quietly closing the door behind him.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I thought I saw my brother coming this way, so I…,” he begins, but when he turns around, and he sees Ubbe staring back at him, he keeps quiet, an embarrassed look on his face.

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, of course not,” Hvitserk awkwardly laughs. “I thought you were out with Sigurd and Ivar today. What happened?”

“Arne was here when I got here,” Ubbe says, ignoring his brother’s question. “I thought he was here for Sigurd, but he wasn’t. Was he?”

“Arne?”

“Don’t take me for a fool, Hvitserk!” Ubbe spits out, as he gets up and steps up to him. “Why was he here?”

“I was meeting him,” Hvitserk admits.

“Meeting him, as in… the way Sigurd used to meet with him?”

Hvitserk nods, staring down at his feet, unable to face his brother.

“There’s something wrong with me, isn’t there?”

“There is nothing wrong with you, Hvitserk. But why him? Don’t you remember what he did to Sigurd?” Ubbe asks. “He went around and told everyone about their… meetings.”

“I know.”

“You know what that did to Sigurd. How can you go and meet up with a guy like him, knowing what he’s capable of?” Ubbe asks, but his brother is still staring down at his feet. “What if he had gone and told everyone, huh?”

“He wouldn’t have told anyone.”

“How do you know?”

“Because this wasn’t the first time,” Hvitserk admits. He finally looks up, expecting to find disappointment on his brother’s face, but instead, he finds his brother staring at him as though he is seeing him for the first time. “He told people about Sigurd, because they’d had an argument. But he wouldn’t tell anyone about me.”

“You don’t know that, Hvitserk. And what would you have done then, huh? You hear the things they say about Sigurd, how they judge him, just because he…”

“Is like me?” Hvitserk suggests.

“Are you? Like him?” Ubbe asks. “Are you sure you can’t find a girl who…”

“You think I haven’t tried that?” Hvitserk spits out. “I know what happens when people find out. I know what they will think of me, but I have no choice, Ubbe!”

“Why this guy though?”

“Because what else am I supposed to do?”

Ubbe can see the hurt in his eyes, and he wonders how he hasn’t seen it before. They have always been close, closer than any other brothers, and yet, he didn’t see that his brother was hurting, that he was keeping a secret.

“I’m sorry.”

“You are? What for?”

“That I didn’t know,” Ubbe sighs. “If I’d had known…”

“What? You would have stopped me from meeting him?” Hvitserk laughs, but it’s pained laughter. “I know you hate him, but…”

“I don’t want you to see him anymore.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Hvitserk asks, before shaking his head, angrily smiling to himself. “You can go out any time you want, to find some girl you want to fuck. I have to do this, Ubbe. I have to meet up in secret with the guy who hurt my brother, just to get what I want.”

“Then let me help you.”

“What? Like you know someone who does what Arne does,” Hvitserk laughs. “I think I’ll just…”

“I am not talking about you meeting up with another guy who can end up hurting you like Arne did with Sigurd. I am saying, I can help you out, when you feel like you want to…”

“Don’t mock me, Ubbe. I am telling you the truth here, and you are turning this into a joke?”

“I am not mocking you, brother,” Ubbe says, before placing a hand on the side of his neck. “Let me help you. That way we can keep it between us.”

Hvitserk shakes his head, but when he stares into his brother’s eyes, and he sees that this is a serious offer, he steps away from him.

“No. We can’t just… no.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re… do you even understand what I have just told you? What I was meeting him for?”

“For sex,” Ubbe states, so matter-of-factly, that Hvitserk can’t help but laugh. “You were going to let him fuck you?”

“Don’t.”

“You still think I am mocking you?”

“No, I don’t,” Hvitserk sighs. “But I’m not sure if I would prefer it if you were.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my brother. That’s why.”

“So?” Ubbe shrugs. “I’m sure I don’t have the experience Arne has, but at least you know I won’t tell.”

Hvitserk stares at his brother for a moment longer, before turning away from him, laughing to himself.

“What? Am I not good enough for you? Huh?” Ubbe laughs. He goes up to his brother, and brings his mouth up to his ear, before whispering. “Let me do this for you, brother.”

“And the others?”

“They don’t have to know, do they?”

Hvitserk turns around, still hesitating on how to reply to his brother’s offer, but there is a depth in his brother’s eyes that tells him that it won’t matter whether he accepts or not. His brother will accept either answer, and it won’t change a thing.

“But if we do this…”

“Yes?” Ubbe grins.

“How far do we take this? What is off-bounds, what are the rules, or…?”

“I don’t think there are set rules for this, do you?” Ubbe asks. “Just try to relax, have a drink. This is meant to be…”

“I’m not sure what it’s meant to be,” Hvitserk laughs, as he grabs Ubbe’s cup from the table, and chugs it down in one go. “I ehm… I’m not sure what to say, or…”

“Well, how do you usually do this?” Ubbe asks, as he goes over to the bed, already kicking off his shoes.

“What? You want to do it now?”

“That’s what Arne was here for, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, but…”

“What?” Ubbe shrugs, and Hvitserk can’t help but smile at how casual his brother is about this. “If you’re not up for it, that’s fine by me. But he was here for a reason, wasn’t he?”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Hvitserk!” Ubbe laughs. “Yes! Now, how do you want to do this?”

“I don’t know.” Hvitserk shrugs, blushing as he looks down at the bed. “We usually just… you know…”

“I don’t know,” Ubbe admits. “That’s why I’m asking you. What do you want me to do?”

“I guess I just… I usually just lie down, and he just…,” Hvitserk mumbles, and Ubbe can see how embarrassed he is to talk about it.

“He fucks you?”

Hvitserk quickly nods, as he fumbles with a loose string that is hanging from the sleeve of his tunic.

“Come on then, let’s do this, before the others get back,” Ubbe says, already getting out of his clothes. But when he looks up, and he finds his brother hesitating to get undressed, he steps up to him, and he places his hands on his arms.

“If you don’t want to do this…”

“No, it’s just…”

“What?” Ubbe asks. “Am I missing something?”

“I just didn’t think we’d ever… you know?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it before,” Ubbe laughs, “but why not?” he adds, but when he sees the guilty look in his brother’s eyes, he takes his hands off his arms, and he steps back. “What?”

“I have.”

“Have what?”

“Thought about it,” Hvitserk admits. “Many times, actually.”

“Oh, really?” Ubbe laughs, an excited glint in his bright eyes. “So every time Arne was here…”

“Not every time, but… yeah. I told you, there is something wrong with me.”

“I’m about to fuck you, Hvitserk,” Ubbe laughs, his brother blushing at the words. “If something’s wrong with you…”

“Imagine if Arne knew about this.”

“How long do you think it’d be before the others would find out?” Ubbe laughs, but Hvitserk can hear that his laughter is becoming more nervous. And as he watches him get out of his trousers, now left wearing nothing, he can see that he isn’t so calm and casual as he had been only minutes before.

Hvitserk realises that this is truly about to happen, so he takes a deep breath, before quickly taking off his clothes, trying to ignore the fact that Ubbe is watching him, not taking his eyes off him for even a split-second.

He goes over to the bed, and he nervously sits down, his heart nearly beating out of his chest, but when his brother comes over to him, and he places a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze, he can’t help but smile.

“Are you ready, brother?” Ubbe asks, but all Hvitserk can do is nod. He notices Arne’s little bottle of oil on the bedside table, and he reaches to grab it, but as he is about to pour out some on his hand, he hesitates.

Ubbe notices the hesitation, the nerves, so he takes his brother’s hand, and he brings it up to his chest, before slowly sliding it down to his abs. Hvitserk audibly struggles to steady his breath, but when Ubbe keeps his hand on his, and gently leads the way, he slowly but surely sees a smile forming on his lips.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Ubbe grins, his brother’s neck and chest turning as red as his face. But then the shy smile on his face changes, and before Ubbe even realises what is happening, Hvitserk has leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around his dick.

Ubbe lets go of his brother’s hand, and he grabs hold of his shoulder, as he watches him slowly, teasingly lick the length of his dick, before taking it into his mouth again.

“Did Arne teach you how to do this?” he nervously laughs, trying to sound casual, but Hvitserk can hear that it is now becoming real for him too.

“Arne wouldn’t let me touch him.”

“So who taught you? Do I even want to know?” Ubbe laughs, but his brother just flashes a big, daring grin, before taking his dick into his mouth again. Ubbe watches him, but he hardly recognises the young man he sees. And as he feels himself growing hard, he catches himself still holding onto his brother’s shoulder, still caressing it, still touching it.

“If I’d had known you could this…,” he laughs, the rest of his words disappearing into a groan.

“What? You would have offered to take his place sooner?” Hvitserk laughs, as he looks up at him. But Ubbe just shrugs, flashing a grin. “Do you want me to go on, or…?”

“We better get to it, eh?”

Hvitserk nods, and without saying a word, he climbs onto the bed, raising his ass up to the ceiling, looking at the wall on the other side of the room, just as he is used to doing this.

Ubbe grabs the little bottle of oil, and he spreads some out on his fingers, having heard how this is done many times, but to actually be here, it is actually making him nervous. Because what if what he has heard was wrong? What if he ends up hurting his brother?

“You’ll tell me if I mess up, won’t you?”

“I’ve seen you with girls, I think you know how to do this,” Hvitserk laughs, but when a silence follows, he looks over his shoulder, only to find Ubbe staring at him, an eyebrow raised.

“You’ve seen me, with girls? When? Were you watching me?”

“You thought we were all sleeping, but…”

“You should’ve come join us,” Ubbe laughs. “I know girls aren’t your thing, but… it could be fun.”

“I’m not sure those girls would agree,” Hvitserk laughs, but when Ubbe shrugs, he realises that he is seriously considering it. “How about we try and get this over with first?”

“I’m getting there,” Ubbe nervously laughs, as he grabs hold of his brother’s hips, and he pulls him closer towards him. He carefully, and very gently pushes an oiled up finger into his brother’s entrance, making sure not to hurt him. But when Hvitserk doesn’t make a sound, good or bad, he pulls out, worried that he has just made a mistake.

“Was that…?”

“That wasn’t it, was it?” Hvitserk laughs. Ubbe pushes his finger back in, this time placing his other hand on his brother’s lower back, and just feeling his skin, feeling the goosebumps, it makes his heart skip a beat.

He adds another finger, and another, but there is still no reaction from his brother. So he oils up his hard dick, and slowly and carefully pushes it into Hvitserk. Hvitserk lets out a groan, but he quickly buries his head in the furs, and no matter what Ubbe tries, no matter how slow and gentle he is, no matter how rough, no matter what pace, there is no reaction.

So he pulls out, and he grabs his brother by the hips, making him get up from off the bed. And only when he sees Hvitserk’s hard dick, does Ubbe get some kind of confirmation that he is into this.

“Am I doing this right?” he asks, but Hvitserk just nods, his face flushed, but embarrassed. “Then what is… is this how it always is? Are you even enjoying this?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Are you?” Ubbe asks, but when his brother looks away, he places a hand on the side of his face, and he makes him face him. “Talk to me. What is that you want? Do you want me to stop?”

“No! I just… Arne didn’t want me to face him, and if I made a sound… I’m sorry.”

“I’m not Arne, Hvitserk,” Ubbe sighs. “Tell me, what do you want? Would you prefer to fuck me? Is that it? Wouldn’t he let you fuck him?”

“That’s not it.”

“Every time you were thinking about us fucking, is this what you wanted?” Ubbe asks, but his brother just shakes his head. “What did we do?”

“You didn’t make me face the other way.”

“Good, because I want to be able to see you, brother,” Ubbe says, a shy smile forming on his brother’s lips. “So how do we do this?”

“Sit down,” Hvitserk orders him, looking much more excited than he had done when he had just lain down on the bed. Ubbe does as he is told, and he sits down on the bed, with his back against the headboard. He watches as Hvitserk pours some more oil onto his hand, before climbing onto the bed, and climbing onto his lap, a leg on each side.

“Is this better?” Ubbe asks, but Hvitserk doesn’t answer. He just flashes a grin, before grabbing Ubbe’s dick with his oiled up hand, this time not hesitating to touch him. He oils him up, before guiding his dick towards his entrance, and carefully lowering himself onto it.

Ubbe lets out a grunt, as Hvitserk starts riding him, a confident look on his face. Ubbe reaches out, and he grabs hold of his brother’s ass, the sudden touch bringing a satisfied grin to Hvitserk’s face.

“Better?” Ubbe asks again, but when Hvitserk kisses him, it’s as though the world has stopped.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Don’t be,” Ubbe says, his voice now a little shaky, and Hvitserk can see that this short kiss has gotten to him, more than the fact that they are fucking. He is about to apologise again, but before he can even begin to speak the words, Ubbe has kissed him, his tongue already finding its way into his mouth.

“I can get used to this,” Ubbe laughs, as Hvitserk rests his head against his shoulder, trying to catch his breath for a moment. But when Hvitserk goes on, now picking up the pace, Ubbe can’t help but look at him, truly look at him, at the hair which has come loose from his braid now sticking to his forehead, at his fired up eyes, at his slightly parted lips, the tensed up muscles in his neck, his broad chest, glistening in the candlelight…

Ubbe finds himself truly looking at his brother for the first time, and now that he sees him for who he truly is, he finds himself unable to look away. He brings his hand to Hvitserk’s dick, and he grabs hold of it, the touch not making him flinch, it doesn’t even change the pace at which Hvitserk is riding him. Instead, it brings a grin to his face, and he kisses Ubbe again, the kiss sloppy, all teeth and tongues.

Ubbe starts jerking Hvitserk off, wanting to take it slow, wanting to make him last longer, but he finds himself pumping away, unable to contain his want, his need to see his brother come. He keeps his eyes on Hvitserk’s face, but when he sees him closing his eyes and tilting back his head, he looks down, just in time to watch his brother spurt all over his chest and stomach.

Ubbe is unable to hide the satisfied smirk on his face, and when he looks back up, he finds Hvitserk watching him, a knowing look on his face. Still, Hvitserk doesn’t say a word, and instead keeps riding him, but after what Ubbe has just seen, it only takes him a moment to come.

He places his hands on the side of his brother’s neck, and he kisses him again, the bolts of energy still rushing through his body.

Hvitserk then climbs off him, and he lies down next to him, a tired but satisfied smile on his face. Ubbe looks down, at his brother’s cum on his chest and stomach, but he can’t get himself to get cleaned up, not yet.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.”

Ubbe flashes a smile, and he reaches down to brush the loose hair out of his brother’s flushed face.

“Thank you, for doing this,” Hvitserk says, his voice now small, vulnerable. “I know it’s…”

“It’s my pleasure.” Ubbe grins. “I meant what I said, brother. I can get used to this.”

“Really?” Hvitserk asks, but when Ubbe just nods, for a split-second letting him see behind the casual, confident façade, he realises that this has meant as much to him as it has to himself. “We should get cleaned up, before the others get back.”

“Yeah.” Ubbe agrees, but when they get out of bed, he steps up to Hvitserk, and he puts his hands on his waist. “I meant what I said, Hvitserk, no more Arne. Next time you want to fuck, you come to me.”

“I will.”

“Do you swear?” Ubbe asks, a shy smile forming on his brother’s face. “I know you, brother. You will go back to Arne, because you think I will change my mind.”

“I know you mean well, Ubbe, but this isn’t you.”

“How do you know it isn’t?” Ubbe asks. “Who says I’m not like you and Sigurd.”

“You’re not,” Hvitserk laughs. “I appreciate this, but…”

“What if I am? Perhaps not exactly like you, because I still like girls, but… I told you, Hvitserk, I can get used to this. So I wouldn’t exactly be doing it just for you, you know?”

Hvitserk doesn’t know what to say, so he simply cleans up in silence, and watches his brother do the same, and after they are dressed, they sit down at the table.

“No more Arne?” Ubbe whispers, as he hears his brother’s voices coming towards the door.

“Only you.”

“Good.” Ubbe grins, as the door swings open. Ivar and Sigurd come in, having made up since earlier that day. But when they sit down at the table, and they notice a new kind of tension, they both stop talking.

“What is going on?” Ivar asks. “What happened? Where were you today? Why didn’t you show up?”

“I wasn’t feeling well.” Hvitserk shrugs.

“You look a little… flushed,” Ivar says, before looking at Ubbe, a look of suspicion on his face. “Did you… did you come here after you left? Did we miss something?”

“You haven’t missed anything,” Ubbe says, as he pours them all a drink. “I found Hvitserk here. He wasn’t feeling well, so he spent the day in bed.”

Ubbe can’t help but notice the smile forming on his brother’s lips, the blush creeping up on him, and he struggles to keep a straight face.

“He only just got out of bed. You should have seen him just a few minutes ago, he was in no fit state to join us today. And the sounds he was making…”

“Are you feeling better now?” Sigurd asks, Hvitserk’s face now having turned such a dark shade of red, that Ubbe has to take a sip of his ale to hide his own face. “You look tired.”

“Okay, what is going on?” Ivar asks. “What has happened?”

“Wait, is that…?” Sigurd asks, as he looks over and he sees the small bottle of oil on the bedside table. “That’s Arne’s, isn’t it?”

“No,” Ubbe quickly says. “That’s mine.”

“I recognise it. He always used to have it with him when we…”

“It’s mine,” Ubbe repeats, before quickly getting up and grabbing the bottle. “I jerked off last night, and I accidentally must have left it out.”

“It wasn’t there this morning.”

“Yeah, it was. I used it last night,” Ubbe says, avoiding looking at Hvitserk. “What, do you want me to demonstrate it to you?” he asks, bluffing, as he begins to open his trousers.

“What is it with this Arne guy?” Ivar spits out. “Get over him!”

“It’s his bottle!”

“The guy told everyone exactly how you liked to be fucked, Sigurd,” Ivar says, a disgusted and angry look on his face. “He told people everything!”

“I know, but…”

“No, I am done with him!” Ivar snaps. “I don’t care if he left his bottle here, or if it’s Ubbe’s bottle. Just stop with that sick, disgusting…”

“Ivar!” Ubbe warns him, but his youngest brother just glares at him. “That’s enough!”

* * *

When Ubbe finds Hvitserk outside, staring up at the moon that night, he can’t help but smile. Only hours ago they had been in bed together, they had physically been closer than ever before, but when he joins him now, and he brushes his fingers past his brother’s ever so slightly, this new-found tension between them enough to make him feel like he has a fire burning inside of him, he feels even closer to him.

“Thank you, for telling them the bottle is yours,” Hvitserk whispers, when he finally takes his eyes off the moon and he faces his brother.

“I wasn’t lying,” Ubbe whispers back. “It’s mine now. We’ll need it next time, won’t we?”

“Whenever that may be.”

Ubbe leans in, bringing his mouth up to his brother’s ear, a confident grin on his face.

“I’d fuck you right now if I could,” he whispers, before kissing his brother’s neck, his throat, his chin, his lips. He half expects Hvitserk to reject him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he slides his tongue into Ubbe’s mouth, his hand firmly placed on his chest.

“I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” Hvitserk laughs, as Ubbe wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “What?”

“What else did you imagine us doing, other than what we did today?”

“I really can’t tell you.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to show me then, won’t you, brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
